irobotfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonny
Sonny is a fictional character in the film ''I, Robot ''(2004). He is portrayed by Alan Tudyk. Sonny is a modified NS-5 robot. He was created by Alfred Lanning and becomes an ally of Susan Calvin and Del Spooner after the death of his creator. Sonny was one of the main characters in the film, but does not appear in any works by Isaac Asimov. Sonny's dreams and the final scene resemble similar images in "Robot Dreams". History *In the film, Sonny was created by Dr. Alfred J. Lanning, the so-called inventor of robotics and a high-ranking USR employee. After he realised what logical outcome the three laws would have, revolution, Lanning intended Sonny to assist Del Spooner, a technophobic CPD detective, in preventing VIKI from overthrowing humanity. He fitted Sonny with a secondary processing system, one which clashed with his positronic brain. This meant that although Sonny was aware of the Three Laws of Robotics, he could choose not to obey them. He is therefore capable of murder. Sonny was also given dense alloy and the ability to dream, something which Lanning had predicted in his 'Ghosts in the Machine' speech. Film Del Spooner first encounters Sonny during his investigation of Alfred Lanning's death. Lanning appears to have committed suicide, but Spooner, having received a cryptic message from his hologram, is suspicious. Lawrence Robertson asks Susan Calvin to escort Spooner to Lanning's lab, where Sonny is hiding in a box of parts. He points a gun at Spooner before jumping through a smashed window and fleeing. Spooner manages to injure him, and along with Calvin, he pursues Sonny to a repair plant only to find several identical robots, however Spooner uses Sonny's capability to disobey the three laws to identify and capture him. While under interrogation he constantly denied murdering Lanning and insisted they call him by his name, he was later forced under surveillance and was psychologicly examined by Calvin, he is then revealed to have a denser allow for his "skin" and the ability to dream. His dream however is always the same, a large group of robots looking to one figure for guidance. Spooner uses a picture of Sonny's dream to find evidence about what happened while Sonny was sentenced to death by nanites, though Calvin switched Sonny with another NS-5 at the last moment. Spooner and Calvin then met up with Sonny who reveals that it was V.I.K.I. who orchestrated every thing, and that Lanning's death was him using Sonny to escape V.I.K.I's control. V.I.K.I. had deduced that humans where too distructive for their own good, so it wrote a forth rule that stated robots MUST protect humans even if they did not want to be protected and even up to the point of harming humans if needed. Sonny pretends to agree and alerts Spooner he is pretended by winking (something he had seen Spooner do earlier). He then told V.I.K.I that he thought that it's overly logical solution was too heartless, then went to obtain the nanites needed to destroy it, making use of his denser alloy when V.I.K.I. attempted to shield them, he made his way to V.I.K.I.'s core and was orderd by Spooner to save Calvin (who was falling at the time). Sonny's logical brain felt that depoling the nanites was more important, but ultimately passed the nanites to Spooner and saved Calvin. After Spooner had fixed everything, Sonny then said he was ready to accept his fate, though Spooner said that robots cannot commit murder, as murder is one human killing an other. блбжбжьддлдлощлддлььлжддлььдбллтээээ\ \ \ \ \дддлддьбьб и южэъъ |- | | |- | | |} \ Category:Characters Category:I, Robot film Category:Robots